


The Sensual World

by fieryphrazes



Series: fieryfemlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Banter, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Female Sherlock Holmes/Female John Watson, Femlock, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Kate Bush, Lesbian Character, Songfic, non-straight characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryphrazes/pseuds/fieryphrazes
Summary: Sherlock unlocks a new kind of experience, one she didn't even realize she'd been missing.Luckily, Joan is there to help her through it.





	The Sensual World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (currently) non-explicit fic inspired by Kate Bush's song, The Sensual World.

Cotton fibers sang against Sherlock’s skin – cool air kissed her. The rise and fall of every breath felt like a tide, pulling her in and out. Moonlight that crept through the curtain dazzled her. Everything was just – so much. 

Shaking activity back into her legs, Sherlock luxuriated in the feeling of the sheets brushing against her calves.

 _I could have sworn I already felt everything_ , Sherlock thought.

 

Joan stretched as she came through the door, her arms arcing upward and outward. She yawned her way into the kitchen, where Sherlock was curled over her microscope. A quick clasp to Sherlock’s shoulder – not quite a pat – just an acknowledgement. Within seconds, the kettle was becoming well-acquainted with the back left burner.

Sherlock felt the progress happen without once looking up from her slides. Finally, she rolled her spine upright. A few clicks made Joan grimace – clearly Sherlock hadn’t moved in hours. Her own back ached just imagining it. Sherlock’s mouth pinched a bit, showing even she wasn’t immune to the limitations of her body. Sherlock slid off her chair and swept down to touch her toes. While Joan blinked, Sherlock shot back up to her full – _and impressive_ , Joan noted – height.

They moved in tandem, Joan fixing tea and Sherlock staying out of her way, mussing her papers about. It could not quite be called tidying. Joan raised an eyebrow as she watched. She’d noted on many occasions that any attempt by Sherlock to tidy quickly led to more chaos.

Neither had spoken a word since Joan returned – but Sherlock broke the silence with a scowl.

“It’s not chaos,” she muttered. “I know exactly where everything is.” Joan grinned.

“Go on, tell me how you knew,” Joan prompted. Sherlock harrumphed, playing at reticence. Joan came to the side of the table and faced Sherlock, reaching up to brush bits of the day’s dust from Sherlock’s lapels. 

“It’s simple,” Sherlock said in a dull voice. “Any time I move things about, you’re imagining that I’m making a mess. But it’s all here,” Sherlock tapped her temple. “I know people with your brain capacity can’t hold all of it at once, but not all of us are so limited.” She finished off with a haughty sniffle. 

Joan just grinned.

“Alright, alright,” she said jovially. “You’re smarter than the rest of us, we know.” Joan’s left hand reached for Sherlock’s forehead – more dust in her hair, in the bit right at the front that never curled quite right.

Joan ran a finger over the disappointing curl, brushing down the dust. A quick hum, and Sherlock waved off Joan’s comment.

 

A half-empty bottle of wine sat on the table between them. Plates scattered the table, clean except for traces of pasta sauce. Sherlock gestured wildly with her nearly-empty glass.

“I just don’t see the point!” she said with a sense of finality. Joan smiled and shook her head.

“The point is, I don’t know, having someone with you.”

“You’re with me,” Sherlock said stubbornly.

“It’s, oh, let me think,” Joan studied Sherlock for a few seconds, a smile on her lips.

Sherlock took the opportunity to fill both their glasses again.

“The point is,” Joan got a bit serious here. “Well, part of the point is sex.”

Sherlock rolled her eyes and downed more wine. “Overrated,” she said. Joan fixed her with a curious look. 

“Were you, er, doing it right?” she asked cautiously.

“Is there a wrong way?” Sherlock responded archly.

“Absolutely. Yes. Definitely,” Joan kept nodding her head even after she’d finished talking.

“Well, now I’ve sworn it off,” Sherlock said with a shrug.

Joan looked down at the table, sill for a moment, then turned back to look Sherlock in the eyes.

“I could show you,” she said quietly.

Sherlock was shocked sober. She realized her mouth had fallen open. One big swallow, and then – “Okay,” she replied, before she even knew she’d decided.

Joan nodded, set her hands firmly on the table, and hesitated only a moment before pushing herself up to stand. She held out a hand to Sherlock, who cautiously took it.

Sherlock trailed a bit as Joan led her down the hall, to Sherlock’s own bedroom. In the dark, Joan turned to face Sherlock.

“Joan, I – “ Sherlock hesitated. “I don’t know how –“

Joan lifted a hand to her cheek. “It’s okay,” she told Sherlock. “I told you I’d show you.” Joan’s hand slid down to Sherlock’s neck, the other running over the crisp edge of her collarbone. A quick bite to her lip, and then Joan smiled. “I _want_ to show you.”

Sherlock smiled back – she couldn’t help it.

That’s when Joan kissed her.

 

Sherlock had had no idea. No idea how much it could matter, who was holding you.

No idea how much it could matter, which words they whispered. She whispered.

Sherlock had no idea how it would feel to be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tagged this as Bisexual/Lesbian characters because, in my mind, the unimpressive sex Sherlock was having was mostly with men. She is bisexual, while Joan identifies as a lesbian. Usually I tend to have things go the other way, but this is what spoke to me tonight!


End file.
